Mika McDonnelly
Biography Mika Donnelly (born November 30th in Erris, Ireland) is an Irish girl who is Angeline's younger sister. Appearance She has black hair and dark brown eyes, she wears jeans, a Slayer top, and wears military boots, giving her a bit of a "goth" appearache Personality She is a quiet girl who mostly speaks Irish and some English, she gets angry when people make too much noise, she can read both English and Irish, she enjoys reading occult books and demonology, much to the shock of her brother in law, who is a Catholic, but doesn't seem to mind. Quotes Nach bhfuil mo nia agus neacht éist liom, caoga uair a bhfuil siad in iúl agus tá siad nach bhfuil fós a dhéanamh. (Translation: My nephew and niece don't listen to me, fifty times they are told and they still don't do it) ~ Mika about her nephew and niece Tá mo mamaí agus daidí i Meiriceá i láthair na huaire le haghaidh a n chomóradh (Translation: My mom and dad are in America at the moment for their anniversary) Sealadach Óglaigh na Éireann, gan aon, is fuath liom iad, mharaigh siad daoine neamhchiontach, tá a fhios agam na Breataine rinne rudaí dona dúinn roimh, ach, daoine a fuair bás sa Ríocht Aontaithe mórthír freisin (Translation: Provisional Irish Republican Army, no, I hate them, they killed innocent people, I know the British did bad things to us before, but, people died in the mainland UK too) Iad na daoine bochta, is féidir leat a thuiscint dom? (Translation: The poor, can you understand me?) (I fear no man, but that Chinese girl, scares me, she cannot reasoned with, she feels no remorse or pity for her actions, my nephews and nieces think she is an android, she is cruel and merciless, she kills anything, I mean ANYTHING, this ranges to children to elderly men and women, she is basically a killer robot) ~ Mika on Mei. (I had Christians accusing me of living in sin because I read demonology books, especially the Lesser Key of Solomom, Which is about seventy-two demons, my favourite is the Vepar, which looks like a female mermaid despite being called a male) (I like everything that involves demons, h*** and demons in Judeo-Christian mythology, even though I am not a Christian) (The Easter Rising leaders are very unusual people, some had links to the UK or English culture, such as Patrick Pearse, who was part-English, and James Connolly was born in Scotland and was in the Army, and Joseph Plunkett was taught in England, Tom Clarke was born to an Army father) (Marú was the first person I had empathy for, he was a spirit, Christian and Jewish members loathed and feared him, he hardly had any friends, no one would join him at the employee common area, They were frightened by his appearance, he would have been very pretty without the lost nails and bleeding lips, I thought they looked cool) Marú absolutely loves milk, Bridget, the animal rights girl, she tried to snatch a glass of milk out of his hands, it failed, Never steal his milk. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Trivia * She has a rock band called Ciainíd Aigéad, which means Cyanide Acid in Irish, she is the lead singer, her songs include "14 Day Death Cycle of March 1988" (About the Gibraltar Killings, Miltown Cemetery Attack, and the corporals killing), "Omagh '98" (About the Omagh Bombing), "Dead Bodies in Monaghan" (about the Monaghan bombings), "Famine" (About the Irish famine) and "Hail Mary, Forgive me" (About the 1916 Easter Rising), "Marriage before Death" (About Joseph Plunkett and Grace Gifford's marriage), They are all about Irish history, ranging from the Irish Famine to the Troubles. * Her favourite books are demonology books and history books, such as the Lesser Key of Solomon and any book about the Easter Rising * She is an expy of Japanlover86's real life self, but with several differences. Category:People with Black Hair Category:People born in November